


a horse with no name

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, Flirting, Loki (Marvel)-centric, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Loki meets the Grandmaster.





	a horse with no name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatieHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/gifts).



> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> A Horse with No Name by America (1971) || for katiehavok

When Loki first landed on wherever this planet was, he just lay there.  What point was there in moving?

Thor didn’t know where he was. Likely didn’t need him anyway. Or thought he didn’t.

Hela was probably destroying Asgard. Destroying all the good he’d done in his term as Odin.

So what did it matter?

People had gawked at him when he landed, but they’d soon begun stepping over his body as if he were a lump on the sidewalk.  And he might as well have been.

Of course, at that moment, a smaller being, possibly a child, kicked him in the gut as they passed.  "Out of the  _way_!“ they cried in Allspeak, followed by an expletive that might have caused him pause if he hadn’t been clutching his stomach and rolling over to a standing position.

He brushed the orange dust from his clothing and looked around.  He’d landed in the middle of the town center, it appeared.  There were merchants everywhere. A huge tower loomed over everything.

The heat seemed to rise from the ground itself, and the lack of clouds in this planet’s atmosphere didn’t help matters.  He was sweating. His battle regalia simply wouldn’t do.

He faltered for a moment, trying to imagine in his mind’s eye something appropriate for the planet.  He settled on something blue.

Green left a sick feeling in his gut, so a change was in order.

He strode forward in his lighter, more breathable clothing, walking towards the large tower.  Wherever he was, that tower was where he needed to be.

* * *

The guards weren’t very gentle, but Loki had yet to encounter gentle guards anywhere he was handled by them, so it wasn’t very much of a surprise when they tossed him on the floor in front of the one they called ‘The Grandmaster’.

Loki smiled as he slowly rose to his knees, about to speak when the Grandmaster spoke.  

"Well, well, well… aren’t you the uh… cheerful detainee?” He smiled as well, which Loki took as a good sign.

The man was handsome, in his own right.  In any right.  And he seemed to find Loki at least somewhat charming.  Hopefully, this wouldn’t be too difficult.

“I try to remain cheerful, your…” he trailed off, at a loss for how to address the man.

“Grandmaster… well, I’m not my own Grandmaster, that’s ridiculous. No, I suppose I’m  _your_  Grandmaster, aren’t I?”  His eyes twinkled with something Loki recognized immediately.

“I would feel extremely fortunate if that were true,” he countered.

The Grandmaster chuckled, tugging at his bottom lip for a moment, apparently deep in thought.  "What are you called, traveler?“

"I am called Loki,” he replied without a hitch.  "Just Loki.“

"And from uh… whence do you come, Just Loki?”

“I’m from nowhere.”

“Oh?  My, uh, brother’s from Knowhere.”  He smiled as if he held the universe’s secrets, and he very well might have.

Loki wasn’t sure how to respond, but as luck would have it, he didn’t have to.

“Are you hungry, Loki?  Thirsty? Weary?”

“I confess, Grandmaster…”

“Uh-uh…” The Grandmaster waggled his finger, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

“ _My_  Grandmaster,” Loki corrected himself, smirking slightly.

“I like the sound of that,” the other man stated, rising from his seat.  "And I like you.  Come on, let me show you around, Just Loki.“

**Author's Note:**

> <3 <3 <3


End file.
